ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
How Dark My Heart Can Be
Is the first episode in Mission: Apocalypse. Plot I am a survivor. I am the last survivor of Mission: Apocalypse. This mission is deadly complicated that I have devoted my life to accomplish it. So far my mission has been a total fail. My name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson and I am eighteen years old. It all started when Julie, my fiancée, betrayed me to my worst enemy, Albedo. She fell in love with him believing he could bring her internal happiness. I was devastated. Albedo has built his own Ultimatrix. I now travel across the galaxy searching for hope. But all there is, is death. Albedo and Julie then got Ship a new power, acid blasters. I am on a hunt to put down the three, for good. I’ll tell you the story of how it all started. It started in my senior year on prom. Julie and I danced to a irregular DJ. We secretly made fun of him. Suddenly the roof exploded on us and I transformed, “Humunguosaur!” I grew up to sixty feet and picked up the roof and threw it away. A Tetramand with red eyes and a red Ultimatrix sign tackled me and knocked the wind out of me. “Albedo!” I shouted, grinding my teeth. He changed into Bloxx and stretched out his hand and punched me and whacked me into the speakers. Everyone ran. Even Julie. Shaking my head, I changed into XLR8 and charged into Bloxx and whacked him with my tail. Speeding up, I sped around him and made a tornado which made him dizzy. He changed into AmpFibian and electrocuted me. I howled in pain, agony bursting through my chest. I quickly changed into Rath and said my punch line, “LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING ALBEDO! EVEN THOUGH WE ARE EQUAL RATH WILL WIN BECAUSE RATH IS RATH!” I punched him then threw him into the wall. I swung again but he turned intangible and hit me in the chest. I changed into Cannonbolt and rammed into him. Albedo gasped for air and turned into, “Big Chill! Chill out Tennyson.” I changed into Ditto, knowing this wasn't a good choice, and made clones. Albedo froze a duplicate of me and we all couldn’t move. With the last of my strength I struggled but slapped my Ultimatrix symbol. “NRG!” I shot a radiation beam, knocking Albedo out. I called Magister Pateliday and he put energy cuffs around his wrists. Julie came back and starred at Albedo. “You-You look just like Ben!” He grinned and winked at her when I looked away. Sadly, she smiled back and then it all began. Two years later I proposed to her and she agreed but then a day and a half later Albedo returned and made an explosion happened. He captured Julie and knocked me out. It surprised her at the time to realize exactly how deeply jagged the sharp edges of his heart could be, just exactly how frighteningly dark his mind went. That night he caged her, bruised her and hurt her. He struggled closer and then he stole her from me. At first, she was amused with how over-the-top and exaggerated he was, how very physically animated, that it buffered the seriousness of his threat. On the one hand she would treat him lightly, in the times they stumbled into one another in his search for vengeance. Six degrees separation, as they say. Because it was easy to laugh off his temper tantrums, easy to dryly comment about his lack of acting skills, easy to be kind to an obviously tortured individual, she forgot. She forgot just exactly how much blood he could wreak. He released her first in a rain of debris and panic, with blood in his eyes and blood in her hair. She took solace later on in comforting red eyes - so similar and yet so different - bringing peace and calm after a storm. She met him a second time, his hand on her face with her blood caking under his fingernails. His blood on her lips. She should not have interfered. At a moment of practically delusional state of blood loss, all she noticed was his accent. She giggled. He looked, for the first time, utterly disturbed. The next moment she was conscious, she thought she was being cradled in his arms, but she realized the jacket was red. She embraced her savior so tightly that he actually complained, his voice muffled under the hug. Third time was the charm - he fell down from the sky. From the transformation of Jetray, then a flash of light, and it was him, falling to the ground like a missile. She was the first there, the team flanking a few seconds behind. Enough time. He stood, gripped her like a vice, all bravado and desperation. His blood all over her. Her heart wrenched. It was the closest thing to love that she could share with him. There was something in his eyes as he looked her over, but she couldn’t tell exactly what it was. Maybe it was their connection made in blood. I arrived at the scene and saw what was happening. I pleaded, “Julie. Please. I love you, don’t.” She looked right through me, "You would never call me. Never compliment me. You broke my heart three times. Albedo is different. He tends to my needs. He forfills his promises. Albedo loves me. I love Albedo. I don't love you Benjamin. This is a goodbye. So, goodbye.” She blasted me, sending my unconscious body whirling through the air. I awoke, no one else around. I was covered in blood. I had a concussion and was sent to the hospital. Passing out again, I was given a bed. I woke up and was half green and black half human. I was a Cyborg. My mentor, Azmuth, was there. He said with sorrow, “Tennyson. Your traitor fiancée has nearly killed you so I had to make fix you by replacing your blood cells with circuits but ended up with disastrous results. You are now half human half Ultimatrix.” I was shocked. "T-T-T-Thank y-y-you f-first t-thinker A-A-Az-Azmuth." I told him, nodding my head down. The human side of me ached, and the robotic side felt icy with chills. Since then I’ve been training to find and kill Albedo but also avenge myself. Welcome to Mission: Apocalypse because once you go in, you’ll never come out alive. That one troubling point of similarity. When they start killing it is all right now. From the nightmare they’ve created I want to be awakened somehow. But this is no dream. This is reality and the truth hurts. Love hurts and Albedo hurts. I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven’s and listen to her breathing. It’s where I wanna be. The next time I saw Julie was on Vulpin stealing a bunch of acid venoms. I yelled at her, “There is just no reason left to try. It’s gone to far, look at where we are! You push me away, and it’s another black day! Look at what you missed, living like this. Nobody wins!” She scrunched her nose and blasted me. I turned into Fasttrack and dodged it then tackled her. She growled, “You, silent there before me. Your tears mean nothing to me. Goodbye Ben. You will never see me or Albedo again.” She pushed me into the ground and repeatedly punched me in the gut. then got teleported to her and her boyfriend’s ship. I cried. The cold tears cooled me from the sizzling acids beneath me. Right before Grandpa Max died he whispered these words to me, “Sometimes when we’re so caught up on looking back to the past we can’t look forward to the future.” With his alien sickness, my grandfather legend closed his eyes and died. At the funeral I burned his body as Heatblast, his final wish. Verdona mourned over his grave but there was nothing there but dirt and squirrel crap. Only now I realize the reason he wanted to be burned. Because Albedo would've made him a zombie slave. THAT SON OF A BIT-No Ben stay calm. You will kill them! I am just so damn mad! Gwen and Kevin didn't even bother to show up, neither did Rook. They were at the Plumbers Base up in oribit. I punched a cement wall and I broke it. Right now I'm at an abandoned Burger Shack in Bellwood. Julie and I are the last humans alive. There are hybrids out there like Alan or Gwen that I am not counting. Albedo killed all the humans with as Alien X. He was unlocked by Ship hacking Albedo's Ultimatrix. The only reason I came back to Earth was one reason. To saw one last goodbye to it before I blow it up. I want all trace of Albedo's workmanship gone so I can start fresh. I transformed into Stinkfly and flew off and took out a switch I pushed a button and there were chunks of the planet flyingthrough space. In the distance my life as I know, Earth, died on me. Category:Episodes